


Have At Thee

by cmshaw



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Drabble, F/F, Kink Bingo Mini-Challenge, Smacking / Slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:31:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmshaw/pseuds/cmshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For my kink_bingo square “smacking / slapping”: a Rose/Vriska drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have At Thee

"This," Rose said, holding up the leather glove, "is a ‘glove’."

Vriska said, “Ooh, did you flay someone’s hand?”

"No, I alchemized it," Rose said, and Vriska deflated. "It’s an item of human clothing, for ornamentation or protection, but it has another traditional use."

"Whatever," said Vriska, turning away. Rose stepped into her path and slapped her hard with the glove.

"I trust," Rose said, "that our traditions are compatible." She smiled as broadly as she could.

Vriska’s lips slowly slid apart until all of her teeth were also visible. “Fuck you,” she said eagerly.

"Please, do try," said Rose.


End file.
